1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination tool, more particularly to a combination of a hammer and an accessory tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional combination tool includes a hammer 2 and an accessory tool 1. The hammer 2 has ahead 201 and a handle portion 202 connected to the head 201. The head 201 includes a hammering end 203 having an outer periphery formed with a plurality of inwardly extending grooves 205, and a claw 204 opposite to the hammering end 203. The accessory tool 1 includes a sleeve portion 101 sleeved on the hammering end 203, a tool portion 102 connected integrally to the sleeve portion 101, and a plurality of clamping screws 103 that extend into the respective grooves 205 so as to fasten the accessory tool 1 to the hammer 2.
The aforementioned hammering end 203 of the hammer 2 has to be provided with grooves 205, which is troublesome for processing. Furthermore, since only the clamping screws 103 are used to press tightly the sides of the hammering end 203, the accessory tool 1 is likely to loosen easily from the hammer 2 when subjected to impact induced during operation of the hammer 2.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a combination tool that has an accessory tool connected stably to and easily detachable from a hammer in order to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
According to one aspect of this invention, a combination tool comprises a hammer having a head, a handle portion and a neck part between the head and the handle portion, an accessory tool for attachment to the head, and an attachment part connected to the accessory tool. The attachment part includes a socket disposed adjacent to the accessory tool to receive a hammering end of the head, two retaining walls extending respectively on two sides of the socket to retain therebetween at least the neck part, a cross piece disposed across the retaining walls to abut against one side of the neck part, and a clamping part disposed between the retaining walls to press against the other side of the neck part opposite to the cross piece. The clamping part is operable to move away from the neck part.
According to another aspect of this invention, a device for combination with a hammer having a head, a handle portion, and a neck part between the head and the handle portion, includes an accessory tool and an attachment part. The accessory tool is adapted for attachment to the head. The attachment part is connected to the accessory tool, and includes a socket, two opposite retaining walls, and a clamping part. The socket is disposed adjacent to the accessory tool, and is adapted to receive a hammering end of the head. The retaining walls extend respectively from two sides of the socket in a direction away from the accessory tool. The clamping part is adapted to press the neck part of the hammer against the socket, and is disposed between the retaining walls opposite to the socket.